Okuni Komamura
Okuni Komamura (狛村送り, Komamura Okuni; first name translated as "Sending-Off") is the brother of Sajin Komamura's great grandfather. A lone yōkai that finds his home in the mysterious lands beyond Soul Society's civilized reaches, he is an enigma which has been reported by many a soul who has laid eyes upon his magnificent white fur and long silver hair, though these accounts typically become nothing more than folk stories which fuel the legend behind his existence. With power and strength that could lay waste to the Shinigami and their stronghold, there is no telling what Okuni would be capable of doing. However, his loyalties and desires are still to be ascertained. Appearance Contrary to those within his clan, Okuni has a rather distinguished and arguably handsome appearance, being fairly tall and lean in his build. He has light skin with pointy ears, golden amber eyes and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He has a blue crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs along with two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. Okuni wears armor that belongs to his clan and is normally worn only by the one in possession of the family's combat secrets. It is truly a unique set-up which includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided chinese influence, as opposed to the customary japanese armor and sash. His kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He wears special flowing hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots (instead of sandals). The left side of his collar features the crest of the Azai Clan, suggesting that he may have some relation to them. On his right shoulder is a white object that appears to have a fluffy appearance. It appears to actually be something that exists as a part of him, shown from the fact that it bled when struck by a weapon, and can be used for defense and to constrict targets. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities .]] Innate Abilities Hakuda Master In accordance with his immense physical strength and finesse within the art of battle, Okuni is well-versed in the various hand-to-hand fighting styles of the Shinigami; aply named Hakuda. Tessaiga-ryū Master: The base of Okuni's Hakuda is a style that he had invented known as "Tessaiga-ryū" (鉄砕牙流, "Iron-Crushing/Smashing Fang Style"), which allows for the full utilization of physical strength in order to decimate the opponent by any means necessary. Zanjutsu Master Despite his vast Hakuda skills, it is but an iota of his true power. When wielding his Zanpakutō, he truly becomes a nightmare of absolute force that even the greatest of warriors can not even begin to fathom. Canine Transformation Zanpakutō Quotes Behind the Scenes His name is loosely based off of the "Okuri-Inu" (送り犬), a dog yōkai spirit that is said to follow travelers on the road late at night. It stalks them, keeping a safe distance, but following footstep for footstep, as long as they keep walking. If the traveler should trip or stumble, the Okuri-Inu will pounce on them and rip them to shreds. The Okuri-Inu is a double-edged sword of a yokai. On the one hand, if you should trip and fall, it will pounce on you with supernatural speed and gobble you up. On the other hand, though, they are so ferocious that while they are following you, no other yokai or wild animals will come close to you; in other words, they serve as a involuntary guardian angel.